A Small Problem
by Hacker-Warrior
Summary: G1 Wheeljack was simply testing a new device and Sunstreaker just wandered in at exactly the wrong time. What are the Autobots to do now that one of their best fighters is like...this!
1. Chapter 1

w00t! First non-angsty fic! I really have no idea where this came from though. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Transformers and its characters belong to Hasbro and Takara. I only own the plot, Skidmark, and Spinout.

* * *

Wheeljack closed the panel of his latest device. If everything worked properly then there would be a perfect, fully immersive, simulation of the woods outside the Ark that would form in the room. "Okay." He stepped back to the far wall and pressed the start button. Then several things happened at once.

First the machine began spinning wildly, while firing green beams of light. Then Wheeljack hit the deck. Finally, Sunstreaker walked in at that moment and was hit with one of the green lights. As the Lamborghini fell to the ground, the machine stopped. Wheeljack sprinted over and could not have been more surprised at what he saw.

"Oh I am in deep slag," he muttered as he picked up the tiny form before him, cradling it against his chestplate. He darted out of the lab and sprinted down through the halls to the infirmary. "Ratchet!" the engineer yelled as he ran into the medic's domain. "Ratchet, it's Sunny!"

Ratchet leapt up. "Where is he?"

The Lancia became uncomfortable at this point, head-fins flashing pink. "Uh…Right here."

Ratchet now had a good look at what his friend was carrying. It was a tiny yellow sparkling. The child's optic coverings flicked open and he stared at the two mechs. "Hi!" he said before grabbing at Wheeljack's fins, which still were pink.

The medic glared at his friend. "You're kidding right?" The engineer shook his head, not looking in his friend's optics. Ratchet had a glare that could melt metal and Wheeljack had the feeling he was getting it now. "I'll contact Sideswipe."

_Break_

The red twin kneeled in front of the sparkling. "Aw, he's so cute!" he said pinching the little one's cheek. Quick as lightning, Sunstreaker bit his brother's hand. Sideswipe jerked up into a standing position, not out of shock or pain, but to test a theory. Sure enough the sparkling held on. The warrior grinned even more. "Just like when we were little."

"Yi hath thlaither," Sunstreaker said through a mouthful of fingers.

"What?" He asked setting his brother down.

"You have flavor!" The yellow mech grinned. Then Sunstreaker looked down at his body and saw the blackened area on his chest where Wheeljack's device had hit him. His faceplates screwed up in a look of anguish and he began to sob.

Sideswipe picked him up and began to cradle him. "Aw, don't worry Sunny. We'll take you to Hoist and he'll get that fixed."

The sparkling shook his head furiously. "No, no, no! I want Skidmark and Spinout!"

The warrior felt a stab of pain through his spark at those names. "They…They aren't here Sunny. Don't worry though. Ratchet here is a lot like Spinout."

Said medic's optics widened at this. He really didn't want to know what this meant.

Sunstreaker stopped and looked at his brother and then Ratchet. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's a bit meaner though." Sideswipe grinned at the medic. "What do you say Ratch'? You wanna give Sunny a check up and fix his paint?"

Ratchet looked at the two. Sideswipe was obviously doing this to both annoy him and help his brother. Sunstreaker meanwhile, stared at the medic with both curiosity and trust. Ratchet sighed. "Fine. Put him on the exam table." As Sideswipe did so, Ratchet stalked over to the corner where Wheeljack stood. The medic jerked a thumb towards the twins. "Fix this. Now."

The engineer nodded quickly before dashing out of the infirmary.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who reviewed this fic. Your support really means a lot!

I do not own the Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara.

* * *

Ch. 2

After Wheeljack left, and he informed Optimus of the…situation, Ratchet walked back to the exam table. Sunstreaker sat perched on the edge, kicking his legs back and forth. "Ratchet?" he asked staring at the medic. "What are you going to do?"

Ratchet indulged the sparkling with a smile. "Well, first I'm going to give you a preliminary scan and then test your joints."

The medic removed a small scanner from subspace and ran it over the diminutive mech. Everything seemed in order. No parts were out of place, everything was wired correctly and nothing was leaking. One thing caught his attention though. Weapons systems.

He made a note to ask about that after the joint check. "Tell me if anything hurts." He carefully bent the child's knees, elbows, and shoulders. Sunstreaker didn't say a word. "Well, everything seems in order." He grabbed a spray can and fixed the sparkling's paint before he lifted him and set him on the ground. "There's just one thing…did you know you had weapons?"

Sunstreaker nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!"

Sideswipe looked at his brother carefully. "Wonder if those are the weapons from when we were little." The Lamborghini pointed at the wall behind his brother. "Sunny! Decepticons!"

The sparkling whirled around as two mini-cannons appeared on his shoulders. He released several volleys before he stopped. The wall now had a sizable hole in it.

Ratchet spun to face Sideswipe. "You two had these weapons when you were _little_?!"

"Oh yeah! Our first weapons were a set of daggers, our mom got us for our construction day anniversary. She even trained us to use 'em." The melee warrior took a pose that looked vaguely like he was wielding a blade as he remembered one of the training sessions. "Come on you two. Shank Mommy's ankles!"

The medic looked in horror as the yellow sparkling giggled at what appeared to be his brother trying to hurt one of their creators. 'This explains so much. Their whole family is nuts.' He glanced at the damaged wall. Thankfully the next room didn't seem to have been holding anything.

The door hissed open as Optimus Prime entered. Ratchet and Sideswipe spun around and saluted. Sunstreaker saw the new mech and waved cheerfully. "Hi!"

Optimus sat down in front of the little mech. "Hello there. Do you know who I am?"

Sunstreaker twisted his face in concentration. "No. I don't think so."

The Autobot commander extended his hand and the sparkling shook it. "I am Optimus Prime."

"My name's Sunstreaker, but everybody calls me Sunny." Optimus looked at the yellow bot. It was hard to believe that this innocent, not to mention polite, child was really one the most ruthless fighters in the Autobot Army. "Can I go play with Sides?"

"Certainly." As Sunstreaker sprinted over to his brother Optimus stood and went to speak with Ratchet, noting the damaged wall as he did so. "Is there any way to reverse this?"

The medic pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensors. "I don't know, but Wheeljack's working on it." He looked as the two left the infirmary, Sunstreaker piggybacking on Sideswipe. "Until we make some head-way on how exactly this happened we'll just have to wait."

_Break_

Now that they were away from the infirmary Sideswipe didn't know what to do. There was the option of going to the room they shared but Sunstreaker wanted to play around the base. Plus the warrior had to stash the high-grade away from his brother. They could always go outside, but Ratchet had warned against that while Optimus had spoken with Sunstreaker. "There's a chance the Cons could spot you two," he had said.

"Hey Sides?"

Sideswipe snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah bro?"

"How come you're bigger than me?"

The warrior laughed a bit. "I'm not really sure. You'd have to ask Wheeljack."

"Can we go ask him now?"

"Uh…I'd rather not…" A brilliant idea shot through his processor. "Hey! You wanna meet someone really fun?"

"Yeah!"

Sideswipe grinned as a plan developed in his mind. "Good. Now, his name's Red Alert…"

* * *

A/N: This will not end well...


End file.
